


Panic at the Everywhere

by AndiMackmeetsHamilton, RandomNerd3



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHamilton/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHamilton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomNerd3/pseuds/RandomNerd3
Summary: Jonah's panic attacks are more and more frequent, and as the weeks pass by, he has less and less people he can talk to. It does reference panic attacks as you can tell and if you feel as though it may be a triggering subject for you personally, I recommend that you don't read this."Jonah, are you okay?""I think we need to talk.""You'll be fine, this'll be over with soon. Just remember to breathe.""If you ever need anyone to be there, we're always here for you."





	Panic at the Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandomNerd3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomNerd3/gifts).



> Hi guys so this was a prompt request by RandomNerd3, they came up with the plot so thanks and be sure to check them out! Leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed this!

"Jonah, are you okay?" 

Jonah was just walking out school when he felt a hand on his arm and looked up to determine who the concerned voice belonged to.

Andi. His ex-girlfriend and one of his best friends. They'd split when she realised she wasn't that interested in guys and they mutually realised that even if she was, the relationship wasn't working out. They weren't clicking. Things became awkward between them. But there was no way Jonah was getting back with Amber for a third time. He just wasn't interested in getting into all of that again. Besides, the last time he'd heard, she was with someone new anyway. Libby was away on holiday, but he'd text her and established their relationship, and besides, she was the best person to comfort him with his anxiety. 

His anxiety. That's what this was about. It'd gotten worse. His mind felt like it was spiralling out of control and he was helpless. 

Should he be honest? He'd be honest with his friends before. 

Except for one thing. 

Just one. 

But only he knew it. 

He was confused. He didn't want to confuse his friends too. But when it came to his anxiety at least, he could be honest, if not about his sexuality, despite Cyrus being gay himself and Andi being lesbian. They wouldn't get it.

How had his thoughts come to this? His concentration was awful. 

Honesty was the best policy. 

"I-not really." 

"Why not?" 

"It's my panic attacks, they've got worse, and I feel-" 

He was cut off by Andi's phone ringing loudly.

"Sorry. I'd better answer it. It's probably my mom calling about our pizza night." 

Andi had informed him earlier they were probably having a pizza night with it being a Friday. Andi's face lit up. It'd been doing that a lot more recently, but she wouldn't reveal why, which confused Jonah to no end. What could she possibly be hiding? 

Andi put the phone down and smiled at Jonah apologetically. 

"Sorry, Jonah. I've got to go. Turns out Buffy's basketball practice has been cancelled. Text me at some point, yeah? It's just that I'm busy with family stuff tonight then a sleepover at Buffy's from tomorrow at eleven am to the same time the next day but you could text me before eleven tomorrow if you want?"

"I wouldn't want to bother you." 

Andi looked him in the eyes. "Jonah, don't be silly. You could never bother me."

Jonah smiled, feeling reassured by Andi's statement. "Thanks, Andiman." 

Andi was about to tell him not to call her that again when she got another text from Buffy. 

"Any time. Gotta go! I'll see you later!" 

"Sure. Oh, by the way," Jonah called after her, "where's Cyrus?" 

"At the Spoon with TJ, on a date!" Andi yelled behind her as she rushed off, quickly waving him goodbye. Jonah couldn't help but feel excluded. Buffy and Andi were closer than ever, and since Cyrus had asked TJ out two months ago, they'd been practically joint at the hip. 

He thought about Libby. She was on holiday with her family; she'd gone camping with her younher sisyers, the triplets: Lilly, Poppy and Daisy, who were all six, and ten year old sister, River, for two weeks, allegedly unwell this week and they had a week off, which only lent Jonah more time spent with his father's friends and their family, worrying about their financial situation whist feeling lonely and excluded.

Libby was the most patient, kind and caring person Jonah knew. She was incredibly creative; she once made a necklace out of bottle tops and a wrist band out of bottle covers. They'd been on a plethora of dates; to the Spoon; to a frisbee tournament; an art gallery; one of TJ's basketball games; a nice restaurant; to a baseball game; to the arcade; to the fair. She was so strong, dealing with being deaf as though it was nothing. It didn't impact their relationship any. Jonah had been learning ASL the best he could for Libby. She was so perfect, with her constant positivity, bubbly nature, ability to make new friends and stunning eyes.

Only there was one problem, admittedly, which was another cause of Jonah's anxiety-Walker Brodsky. 

When they first met, they'd had this instant chemistry and had got along effortlessly. When Walker had asked Jonah to help him ask Buffy to Fall Formal, he was more than willing to comply. Despite Walker being swiftly rejected, they'd become closer afterwards. Walker was creative, like Libby. He had this easy charisma and charm which had pulled Jonah in. Not to mention, he was a funny guy and really cared about the environment, and would often talk to Jonah about it. They both loved watching football, so they attended a match together. Whenever their hands touched, even briefly, it sent electricity down Jonah's arm the way it had when he'd been with Amber and Andi, and how it was now with Libby, but it felt inexplicably different, somehow. Jonah couldn't quite place a finger on what was so different, he just knew it was.

However, Walker had moved away temporarily, only to return in a few months time, and he was already with someone, apparently, but he wouldn't specify who with, only ominously referring to his new love interest as 'they', but Walker had hastened to add that this love interest of his wasn't non-binary, although Walker did have a few non-binary friends who were already taken, apparently. 

When he found out, Jonah felt jealous. But he was straight, wasn't he? He'd had several girlfriends before. And he currently had a girlfriend. His brain was a cocktail mix of complicated emotions: confusion, fear, surprise, anger and an underlying sense of frustration. Feelings for the same sex were alien to him and he didn't know how to feel. He gradually couldn't stop thinking about Walker, and how much he wanted to kiss him. But he was away at art camp, so Jonah couldn't confide in him.

Jonah felt a powerful sense of panic overcome any of his former emotions and swallow him whole. He took in his surroundings. He was trapped. He felt like he was suffocating. He was at the door of the place where he was staying. He took a deep breath to combat his dizziness. He just needed some chewing gum and good music to occupy him. He liked Panic! at the Disco, much to the surprise of his friends, Black-eyed peas, Queen and a lot of general rock music, to nobody's surprise. Panic at the Disco? More like Panic at the Everywhere, Jonah thought to himself bitterly.

He found that music provided a brilliant distraction from any intrusive thoughts swarming through his head, because it took his concentration, which was an issue in itself. He'd started mentally drifting in class, and his grades had suffered as a consequence of this. He needed to get himself back together again, and fast.

He gripped the door frame to help keep his balance as he entered the room, instantly making for the sink. With shaking and pale, sweaty hands, he poured himself a drink of cold water and made his way up to his room. It didn't help. He couldn't stop thinking about the last time he'd seen Walker; they were seeing a Marvel movie and Walker had coincidentally grabbed some popcorn the same time as Jonah had, his heart racing. The feeling the contact Walker had given him was similar to the way he felt when he had kissed Amber or held Andi's hand or kissed Libby on the cheek. He struggled to understand why he was so upset about the concept of him liking guys. He just was. 

Add that to his dropping grades, insufficient homeworks, social exclusion , difficult financial situation and general anxiety and it was enough to seriously freak him out. He tried to remember what Cyrus had told him. Breathe in and out. Slowly. In and out. In and out. He kept telling himself it was just a panic attack and it would be over soon, that it would stop. It didn't feel that way. It never did. Regardless of this, however, he needed to carry on. 

Jonah's Dad found him about thirty seconds later, shaking, dizzy, sweating and out of breath. He grabbed his hand and his Mom came in to see what was wrong. His Dad stayed with him, calmly telling him to breathe in and out slowly. His Mom got a cold flannel from the bathroom and applied it to his forehead. The world was still a dizzying carousel, however. Jonah closed his eyes and let his parent's soft words wash over him gently. His heart was beating way too fast and he needed to control it before the fear began to control him.

His Dad gave him a sip of water and his Mom stroked his hair gently, repeating the mantra which generations of parents had done to their children; that everything was going to be just fine. Jonah wasn't too sure of that, but he liked to imagine an idealistic world where it was anyway.

He busied himself imagining how the following day was going to go. He would do his maths homework, go skateboarding and probably visit the Spoon afterwards to confide in Amber. They weren't on the brilliant terms after their last break up, admittedly, but she had a patient ear and it was certainly better than nothing. 

Air. He needed air. God, this was so embarassing. What would his parents think? Would they be embarrassed to have a son like him? Jonah felt helpless and weak. His mind was telling him he was going to die. He wasn't. He was going to see past that. 

Jonah realised he was vulnerable as he lay there, shaking. Everything was just too much, sometimes. Everyone expected the great Jonah Beck to be perfect. Constantly. Day in, day out. He was fed up of it, of acting like a person he geniunely wasn't. He began sobbing. Both his parents hugged him as the tears he'd held back over the past few weeks fell. 

"I'm sorry." Jonah murmured when he regained his strength. "To both of you. I must be such an embarrassment. Besides, this is selfish. You guys have enough issues to focus on already without me being like this, being so weak. I'm really sorry." 

Over his shoulder, his parents exchanged a look. 

"Jonah, don't ever say things like that about yourself. We care about you more than you could possibly ever know." His Mother whispered.

"Besides," his Father added, "you're safe. And we'll be fine. You're not weak. Those who cry aren't weak. They've been strong for too long." 

His Father was obsessed with inspirational quotes, being a sports coach and everything. 

"You, my son, are one of the strongest people I know." Jonah's Mother informed him. 

"You're just saying that because you're my Mom. "

"I'm not. You have been through more than most guys of your age, love. And for that you're very brave." 

Jonah smiled gently.

"Thanks for always being there for me, guys." 

Both of his parents smiled at their son proudly. They were so lucky for their son, even if he suffered. They were going to send him to counselling, see if they could get him to open up. It would take a bit of help, but Jonah could cope with this. They both knew it. 

"Now, how does pizza sound for dinner?" 

Jonah grinned. 

"That sounds great." 

..........................................................................................  
Jonah was skateboarding the next day when it happened again. 

One minute, he was having a good time, practicing his tricks. The next, he was convinced he was going to die. 

Why were his panic attacks so sporadic? Why couldn't be just be like everyone else? These questions plagued him frequently. He wishedhe knew the answers. He wished there was a cure for this. It was the worst feeling in the world.

His vision was becoming blurry and even dark round the edges. He set his skateboard down and reached for his phone. His parents were at work and Buffy and Andi were hanging out, probably baking cupcakes, watching cheesy rom-com movies, braiding each other's hair and painting their nails crazy colours or whatever it was girls did at sleepovers. Amber was working and wasn't allowed her phone on duty. 

Libby was camping, probably having the time of her life hiking around the mountain trails, pointing out wildlife to her overly excitable younger sisters (who adored her) and getting a breath of fresh air for once. 

Walker was out with his family, Jonah had seen on his Instagram story earlier, with his older brother, Ocean, and his Moms. He looked great, like he was having the time of his life, his usual vibrant and attractive self. He probably was having the time of his life. Jonah didn't want to intrude on that. It'd be plain rude.

He barely knew Buffy's boyfriend, Marty, and he was apparently at the arcade today anyway. Gus was up North for his grandmother's birthday, not that they talked that often anyway. Natalie was at a frisbee tournament, but they hardly spoke now. Iris was out shopping with her girlfriends.

Jonah seemed popular but there were few people he could geniunely open up to and they were all busy. 

He did, however, still have two people left in mind. 

One was Cyrus. Jonah didn't know what he'd do without a friend like Cyrus, the guy who had helped him through all of his panic attacks. Cyrus had been his number one supporter from day one, from frisbee to his anxiety. Everybody needed someone like Cyrus in their life. He had a patient, attentive ear and would give the best advice. Plus, he was super funny and never failed to make Jonah laugh or at least smile in his presence. He was great. 

Then there was TJ. Their relationship may have had a rocky start, but he was a cool guy. They hung out every now and again, watching sports games and Marvel movies and playing video games together. He understand, like Cyrus did, that everyone had stuff going on their lives and always listened to him with his problems. He was hilarious and his whole presence just glowed. He always cheered Jonah up. 

Problem was, though, they'd both drifted away from him when their relationship had hit approximately the one month mark. They now spent more and more time with each other and less time with everybody else, much to the annoyance of Buffy, who thought TJ was taking Cyrus away from her and Andi. Andi did think Cyrus wasn't spending enough time with them too, but not as strongly as Buffy did. Still, the two girls had enjoyed each other's company a lot more recently, which left Jonah feeling excluded from his best friends.

They were probably on a date, which Jonah obviously didn't wish to interrupt. Suppose they were near by, though? It looked like they'd be his best chance. They had both witnessed Jonah having a panic attack and knew how to deal with the situation, they both cheered Jonah up immensely and he could confide in both of them easily because they both understood what it was like to have stuff going on in their lives, more than anybody else in Jonah's life did. Besides, they didn't mind if they understood it was an emergency. 

And it was, in a way. Jonah's heart beat had sped up dramatically, his breathing had intensified and he felt like he was going to pass out or die. His palms were slick with sweat, he was about as pale as a ghost, he was shaking more badly than the time he drank four cups of coffee in under two hours and he felt as though he was going to throw up. Also, the carousel was in full motion. Trying to calm himself down enough to hold a normal conversation (or at least one which was normal enough for someone experiencing a panic attack). 

Frantically, Jonah dialed Cyrus. It went straight to answer phone. Cyrus' phone was off. Great. It was just what Jonah needed. At least he could call TJ, who answered after what felt like an eternity, on the second ring. 

"Hello? Jonah? Is everything alright?" 

"No, no it isn't. I need someone to help me right now. I'm having a panic attack and it feels like I'm dying and I don't know what to do and-" 

"Whoa, okay, Jonah. Control your breathing. You are going to get through this."

"No, I'm not, TJ."

"You will. I believe in you. Where are you?" 

"The skateboard park."

"Are you alone?" 

"Yeah, and it's terrifying." 

"Maybe try to get an adult?" TJ suggested.

"No! They'll get my parents and they're working. It's important my parents stay at work for certain reasons." 

Financial reasons, to be exact. 

"That's fine. I just don't like the idea of you suffering alone, Jonah, nobody deserves that." 

TJ had clearly remembered the night of Cyrus' Bar Mitzvah.

Silence. The reminder of his family's economic situation had heightened Jonah's anxiety and now he was breathing more heavily than usual. He felt like the world was closing in around him and he couldn't stop it. He was the worst friend ever, because he left them silence and ruined their dates.

"Jonah? Are you still there?" TJ asked, urgently.

There was some muttering in the background.

"Jonah?" It was Cyrus. 

Jonah tried to find his balance again. After a few seconds, he replied again. 

"Cyrus, I'm having a panic attack and it feels awful and I'm sorry for leaving TJ in silence, I felt a bit sick, can you please tell him that? I can't do this alone." 

"It's okay." TJ reassured him.

"Did I ruin your date? I'm sorry. I'm a terrible friend."

"No, you're not." Cyrus interjected. "You're a great friend. It's fine, you haven't ruined anything. I promise. Just remember what I've told you to remind yourself. It will pass." 

Jonah breathed in and out, head in his hands. This was so humiliating. His face heated up. 

"I think we need to talk. About my anxiety. It's been getting worse." 

His chest tightened. 

And it'll only spiral out of control...

No. Jonah couldn't afford to think so cynically. He felt like he was going insane. 

"That's okay. Meet us in The Spoon. It's where we are and it's not far from you, is it?" 

"Okay." Jonah managed shakily, trying to stand up without passing out. "Stay on the line? Please?" 

"Of course."

He got up, taking his skateboard with him, and managed to walk in the direction of The Spoon properly for about a minute and had to lean against a wall. It had been a miracle he'd got that far as it was.

"I can't do this." 

TJ's warm voice greeted Jonah again. 

"You'll be fine, this'll be over with soon. Just remember to breathe."

"It's so difficult, though." 

"I understand. I've witnessed Cyrus have so many panic attacks before. Tell yourself that perhaps you're not doing so great right now, but you'll survive this. Reckon you'll make it to the Spoon?" 

"I'll try." 

"That's the spirit." 

TJ's words filled Jonah's mind and somehow, despite the hurricane of thoughts bombarding him, he felt innately that with supportive friends, he could deal with anything.

Meanwhile, TJ and Cyrus were sat in The Spoon, which was practically empty, holding hands. Cyrus' eyebrows were furrowed with worry.

TJ had deemed it unusual when he got a phone call from Jonah. Thay was pretty rare, as Jonah was usually busy on Saturday and wouldn't call unless it was urgent. The only reason he picked up on the second reason was because he was preoccupied with Cyrus. He'd been re-enacting Romeo and Juliet with his Tater Theatre. 

"Never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Cyrus had finished. TJ had kissed his cheek lovingly. 

"I really felt the love radiating from you." 

Cyrus had shrugged with an adorable smile. 

"I guess I just have a lot of love to give." 

"Any to spare for somebody like me?" 

Cyrus had pretended to consider it slyly, tapping his finger on his chance.

"I'll have to think about that."

"Hey!" TJ had nudged Cyrus playfully. Cyrus had giggled.

"You're like the Romeo to my Juliet, TJ. Of course I'll give plenty of love to you." 

TJ didn't think be could possibly be more in love with anybody or anything as he was for Cyrus at that particular moment, and he honestly didn't care how cringy that was. 

"As long as we don't die too young then we'll be fine." TJ had whispered, lifting Cyrus' chin up, and cupping his face, his thumbs encircling Cyrus' dimples as softly as possible. 

"Yeah," Cyrus had whispered, "I think we will be." 

Cyrus had leaned forward and closed the gap between them, their mouths in perfect synchronisation with each other's. Whenever they kissed, to Cyrus, it was explosive and incredible, but also tender and loving. TJ loved how soft Cyrus' lips were against his and the way Cyrus always knew exactly what he wanted. His hands roamed Cyrus' hair and Cyrus' arms were wrapped against TJ's waist, declaring to the whole world that TJ was his. Neither of them had wanted it to stop, wishing they could relive this moment a thousand times over. 

Of course it did, and as they broke away, they smiled at each other like dorks, breathless. TJ giggled and Cyrus' heart melted. 

Cyrus had grabbed TJ's hands and held them over the table, his gaze intense and full of admiration, making TJ feel weak inside. 

That's when TJ heard his phone ring. He fumbled into his pockets for his phone and frowned slightly at the caller ID that came up. Cyrus glanced at him questioningly.

It was Jonah. He was having a panic attack. Alarmed, the boys reassured him over the phone. They hated seeing Jonah in so much distress; he was the last person who deserved it, after all-Jonah was friendly, kind to everyone and one of the most hilarious and interesting people ever. Cyrus was extremely worried, pacing up and down The Spoon expectantly as they anticipated Jonah's arrival. What if Jonah was injured or hurt or had fainted? 

TJ tried to calm Cyrus down, and managed to by stroking his thumb across Cyrus' wrist, a habit that frequently worked, before proceeding to kiss Cyrus' hand. 

"He'll be fine. Don't worry." 

A moment later, Jonah turned up at the door. He looked awful, physically unwell-his face was as white as a sheet, face glistening with sweat and so overcome with exhaustion he looked ready to pass out.

"Hey, guys." Jonah breathed, collapsing into his chair. TJ and Cyrus shared a look of concern. 

Cyrus placed a hand of Jonah's shoulder in comfort. 

"Jonah, remember to breathe."

Jonah shot him a look of panic.

"It's difficult, when-whoa!" 

A sudden wave of dizziness hit Jonah like a ton of bricks and he found himself gripping to the table desperately. He squeezed his eyes shut to block it out. A hand squeezed his and Jonah opened his eyes to notice Cyrus smiling warmly at him over the table. 

"Just imagine your happy place, it usually helps." 

"Really?" 

Cyrus shrugged. 

"Helps me." 

"It's difficult, when it feels like you're dying." Jonah articulated. 

"Just try. While you're doing it, match your breathing patterns to mine." 

Jonah tried it, albeit slightly skeptically. He was walking along the beach, hand in hand with Libby, wearing a necklace she'd made him. Yet there was somebody else, stood on the other side of him. 

Walker. 

If Jonah wished to stand much of a chance of this visualisation technique working to control this panic attack, he needed to relax and allow Walker into his mind. He was aware of this and smiled at the image of Walker next to him, camera slung around his neck casually, hand in his, with Libby pressing a kiss to his cheek and signing something to Walker cheerily, Walker throwing his head back and laughing. Walker would be murmuring in his ear gently.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful tonight?"

Jonah would nod in agreement, with Beatles' 'Here Comes The Sun ' playing quietly in the background. Through this, he heard Cyrus' breaths, slow and steady, guiding him. 

A gentle voice broke him out of his daydream and Jonah realised that he could finally breathe again.

"Here. Have some water." 

TJ passed Jonah some water and Jonah sipped it slowly.

"That really does work, huh?" 

"I told you so." 

"Do you have a happy place, then, Cyrus?" 

Cyrus blushed and thought of the park, and of TJ. 

"Maybe." 

Jonah turned to TJ.

"Do you, TJ?" 

"Wherever Cyrus is, that's my happy place." 

Cyrus looked elated. He kissed TJ on the cheek, turning TJ red, too, before punching him in the arm lightly, grinning widely.

"You are officially the most dorky and most cheesy boyfriend in the whole world, TJ Kippen." 

TJ stuck his tongue out at Cyrus playfully. 

"You love me, really." 

"Of course I do." 

You had to admit it, those two were honestly adorable together.

A few more minutes of sipping water and practising breathing techniques with TJ this time, and Jonah was finally calm enough to hold a civil conversation about his recent feelings and the experiences which had driven them.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting your date." 

"Don't worry about it." Cyrus comforted him. 

TJ scooted across to the other side of the booth and wrapped an arm around Jonah.

"Now, tell us what's going on with you." 

Cyrus nodded, leaning forward, his elbows on the table.

"We're here to listen to you." 

"Thank you, guys, so much." Jonah gushed. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without brilliant friends like you two in my life." 

Cyrus beamed at him. 

"Any time." TJ grinned. 

"So, what's going on with your life, then?" Cyrus prompted, encouragingly.

Jonah sighed, feeling vulnerable and exposed, but steeled himself and took a deep breath. With that, he began. 

"It's a culmination of things, really. You guys both know about my parents' bankruptcy, right?" 

TJ and Cyrus nodded simultaneously. Jonah had opened up about it during a video game session with TJ one day, and TJ was very supportive, just as the Good Hair Crew had been. Jonah carried on.

"The situation is improving, but I still feel like we're walking on egg shells, to be honest with you guys, so it's on my mind frequently, with my anxiety and everything. Lately, it's been impacting on my grades, but I'm trying to not let it." 

"If you need help with History, Biology or Spanish, I'd be more than happy to help." TJ offered.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"And I'll help with anything else." Cyrus added.

"You're too kind." 

Cyrus waved it away nonchalantly, however. 

"It's nothing. " 

"Anyway," Jonah continued. "This has been causing more anxiety. It's a vicious cycle , really. I'll try to keep on top of it, though. I'll just work harder, no big deal. It's my friendships I'm concerned about. " 

Cyrus frowned, shocked about Jonah's revelation.

"Why do you, Jonah Beck, of all people, have to worry about your friendships?" 

"I'm not the guy everyone expects me to be. I'm not as popular as you think, and I can only open up to a small group of people, and they seem too busy for me. Libby is camping with her family. Buffy and Andi are spending tons of time together." Jonah explained.

"Yeah, I had noticed that. I think there might be something going on between them that they're figuring out. " 

"What? TJ and Jonah exclaimed at the same time. Cyrus chuckled. 

"God, you two really are oblivious sometimes." 

"Oh. That would make sense." Jonah reasoned, recalling the amount of basketball practices Andi had attended, the secret looks exchanged between them and the multitude of sleepovers they'd both held together. TJ still looked surprised, which Cyrus seemed to find quite amusing. Jonah ploughed on.

"Not to mention, Walker's moved away, and you two are busy being in love, like Buffy and Andi now apparently are, and I have this problem I can't share." 

"Jonah," Cyrus informed him, "I'm always here. Yes, TJ and I are practically attached to the hip now, but my friends are so important to me, including you, Jonah, so never forget it. Talk to them, that's the best way." 

Jonah nodded. 

"I will." 

Cyrus continued.

"And hey, they're my best friends too, remember? I've been feeling slightly excluded, but it must be worse for you. I'm sorry about that. I'm here, whenever you need me." 

Jonah and Cyrus smiled at each otherfor a second, and Jonah slipped out of the booth to hug him. 

"I am, too." TJ reminded Jonah. "Come find me whenever you wanna talk about something or just chill and hang out, or call me. You're a great person, Jonah. Don't forget that. Ever." 

Jonah and Cyrus opened their arms invitingly to let TJ in to the hug. 

"About this problem of yours, by the way," Cyrus queried curiously, "what is it, if you don't mind me asking?" 

Jonah glanced around him warily, slightly uncomfortable at the prospect of coming out to TJ and Cyrus at The Spoon. 

"Could I possibly tell you somewhere else? The Spoon feels a bit...public." 

"Sure." TJ affirmed, looking to Cyrus. "Where should we go?"

"Let's go to mine. I have my keys on me, and we can play ping pong afterwards, if you guys feel like it." Cyrus suggested to them uncertainly.

Jonah smiled, grateful for both of his amazing friends. 

"Sounds good to me." 

When they got to Cyrus' house, Jonah was overwhelmed by just how grand the house was, compared to his own living situation. It had been while since he had last been to Cyrus' house, after all-about four months, nearly. The past four months had felt more like four years. Every surface gleamed and glittered, proudly boasting expensive products and antique items that probably cost more than his parents would make in three years. Suffice to say, Jonah certainly kept his distance from the ornaments.

Jonah sat down carefully on Cyrus' comfortable sofa, on the right side of Cyrus. TJ was sat next on him, to his left arm around Cyrus' shoulder. Cyrus got them some lemonade, and they sat there with their drinks in comfortable silence, TJ's hand in Cyrus'. Jonah realised just how much he missed Walker, and the turned his thoughts to Libby guilty. He felt so conflicted. He couldn't fall for Walker when he had a girlfriend-and one he deeply cared about, at that. He wondered if they'd understand that he had feelings for both genders. What if they didn't believe him? 

Jonah shook his head hastily to dispel his negative thoughts, setting down his drink and Cyrus spoke. 

"So, what is it you wanted to tell us?" 

"I'm bisexual." 

Jonah gasped and clamped a hand to his mouth. He never intended for it to just...slip out like that. He didn't dare to look at their faces. 

"I've been developing feelings for Walker, but I still like Libby, and I'm honesty so confused right now." Jonah confessed hastily, discussing the development of their friendship and how it made him feel, but Walker was straight anyway, so he'd never tell him. 

"Jonah." Cyrus whispered softly, "that was so brave of you. Well done, You'll get through this, I promise. It's difficult coming out, I get it." 

TJ nodded.

"I remember coming out. It clears things up, but doesn't solve anything." 

"I get that." Jonah responded. "But does that make me bad boyfriend?" 

Cyrus shook his head. "Never. It just means you have twice the love to give." 

Jonah beamed at him brightly, feeling like the luckiest person ever. 

"Thanks, that's really reassuring.

"Thank you, Jonah, for coming out to us. That took a lot of courage." TJ responded with a gentle smile. 

"If you ever need anyone to be there, we're always here for you." Cyrus explained. TJ nodded in agreement. 

Jonah felt a lot better now. 

"How about we watch Aladdin? TJ suggested. 

"Sounds good." Cyrus grinned.

"I used to have a crush on Aladdin," TJ admitted sheepishly, and Cyrus laughed. 

"Didn't everyone at some point?" 

Jonah's phone buzzed and his heart nearly stopped.

It was Walker, checking up on Jonah as TJ had apparently told him what happened.

And it was signed with a kiss. Jonah was overjoyed. Little did he know, their relationship would only develop further in terms of romance. 

It looked like everything was going to be alright, after all.


End file.
